


They Don't Need To Know

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Interrupted Sex, Intruloceit, Logan has a potty mouth, M/M, Multi, Nothing explicit, Secret Relationship, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan is trying really hard to spend time with his boyfriends. Why is it so difficult?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	They Don't Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Vito over on my discord server! It was really fun to write!

Logan felt the tell-tale pull of summoning in the depths of his gut, and he sighed, starting to extract himself from the arms of his boyfriends. The many, many arms. Remus’ tentacles tried to pull him back, closer into his embrace, and one of Ethan’s hands slid down from Logan’s elbow to catch at his fingers and coerce him to stay. 

“I am sorry, beloveds. If I resist, someone might try and find me. It would not be ideal if we were to be found out now.”

Ethan grumbled, but loosened his grip so Logan could slip away. Remus was not so forgiving. 

“Mmgf. Stay.” It was a command, not a request, and more tentacles slithered out from underneath him, trying to catch Logan in an unrelenting embrace. “Warm.”

Logan sighed, and bent down to kiss Remus, grinning a little as his boyfriend’s moustache tickled his upper lip. “Go back to sleep, beloved. I will return before you know it.” 

One more insistent tug, and Logan sunk out. 

“Logan! Kiddo, you’re late!” 

“My apologies, Patton, I was otherwise occupied. Was I needed for something?”

“Yeah, L, we wanted to know why you weren’t down for movie night.”

Logan cursed internally, looking around the living room for the first time. Everyone but his boyfriends was here, curled up on the couch in their onesies. 

They were also all looking at him expectantly. 

“Ah. My apologies again, it seems I had forgotten. Give me a moment to dress more… Appropriately.” He smiled stiffly at them and made his way up into his room, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the others. 

~~

_“He’s been disappearing for hours on end, not even telling us where he’ll be!”_

_“I’m sure he has a good reason, Ro! Like, maybe he’s hanging out in the memory archives?”_

_“But why, Pat? We’ve got a video coming up and he’s never around!”_

_“Logan has his reasons, Virge, he wouldn’t do anything that isn’t smart.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus’ lips were on his neck, and Ethan was kissing him, pressing him closer into the darker side of Creativity when Logan felt himself being summoned. He made a strangled sort of noise when Remus hit a spot just behind his ear, and Ethan smirked into their kiss. 

The tug came again, more insistently, so Logan tapped Ethan three times on one of his scaled hands. Both of them pulled away immediately. 

“Are you okay, darling?”

“I am being summoned, again at a most inconvenient time. We can continue this later, I hope?”

Both of his boyfriends grumbled a little, and Remus let out a small whine, but they nodded and helped him neaten his shirt and tie before he sank out. 

“Microsoft Nerd! There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Apparently not hard enough. What do you want?” He didn’t mean to sound short with Roman, but, well, he’d been interrupted at a bad time and he was very cross. 

“It’s… Time to film a video, kiddo.”

Shit. Hell it all to dammit. Fuck. 

“Right. Please forgive my negligence.”

“You’re forgetting a lot of things lately, Logan. Anything you want to talk about?”

Logan turned to Thomas, a stiff smile on his face. “Of course not, Thomas, I have just been preoccupied with other matters. What dilemma are we solving today?”

“The _you_ dilemma, L. You’re gone all the time, spacey when you’re around, and Thomas is suffering because of it!”

“I, for one, don’t mind having more control, BooBerry Crunch.”

“Yes, well, I mind the stupid things Thomas does while under your influence.”

“Let’s play nice now, kiddos!” Patton beamed as the other two turned their heads away from each other, pouting. “C’mon, Logan, tell us what’s wrong! We really just want to help you!” 

“There is nothing the matter, Patton. I am simply devoting my energy to something I find important. My sincerest apologies for thinking I could put my relationship before my wor-“ He   
paused, replaying his sentence in his head.

Fuck. Dammit all to hell. Shit. 

“Relationship? Is there romance blooming in the mindscape? You can’t spell romance without me!”

“I said nothing of the sort,” snapped Logan, pushing his glasses up his nose harshly. 

There was a long, quiet pause, and then Ethan popped up, cape gone and hat askew. 

The lying side had a hickey on his neck that wasn’t there before Logan had been summoned, and Logan felt a tiny bit left out.

“Now, now, Logan, what were we lying about?”

“So you _are_ in a relationship, L?”

Logan could see the flash of panic racing across Ethan’s face. They stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or say to diffuse the situation. 

“TARZAN YELL!” Remus came crashing down the stairs, morningstar raised above his head. 

Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Thomas ducked, but all Remus did was smash his weapon into the big picture hanging above Thomas’ couch. 

“I’M GONNA KIDNAP THE NERD AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME!” He cackled evilly, scooped Logan up, and sunk them out, still cackling. 

Ethan joined them after a brief moment, shaking with restrained laughter. 

“You should have seen their faces!”

The three of them collapsed onto Remus’ king size bed, relishing the moment they had managed to steal together. Ethan’s clever hands began working Logan’s tie off, and Remus took the opportunity to continue his sloppy ministrations to Logan’s neck.

And then the door crashed open, and everyone else came running into Remus’ room. 

Logan sighed. “Fuck.”

“Logan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> You too could give me a prompt to write!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
